Aishiteru 愛してる
by DyoKyung-Stoick
Summary: "Apa ? Apa kau bilang ? Kau tidak lihat ini tulisan apa. Baca W.A.I.T.E.R" "Kuso, pelayan gila. Rambutnya saja lebih panjang daripada Okka-san" Hanya cerita antara Deidara dan Itach. Shounen Ai / Yaoi


Sore itu, suasana "Pain Caffee" sedikit lebih ramai dari hari biasanya. Para waiter sibuk melakukan tugasnya masing-masing. Ada Nagato dan Obito yang menanyakan pesanan kepada pelanggan seraya membawa buku menu. Kisame dan Zetsu yang bertugas membuatkan pesanan. Serta Hidan dan Deidara yang mengantarkan pesanan ke-meja pelanggan. Sedangkan satu-satunya waiters yang bekerja di Caffe tersebut -Konan-, sibuk dengan computernya dan beberapa kertas notta di meja kasir.

Singkat kata, mereka semua sedang dalam masa sibuk-sibuknya, mengingat hari ini adalah akhir pekan, dan merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai ria bersama kawan-kawan.

Di salah satu meja Caffe tersebut -No.7- yang terletak di pojok kanan dan tepat menghadap ke dapur Caffe terdapat 4 pemuda yang saling bercengkrama.

Yang menghadap tepat kearah Dapur Caffee bernama Uciha Sasuke, perawakannya tinggi dengan rambut hitamnya yang melawan gravitasi serta poni yang menutupi mata kanannya yang menambah kesan misterius dalam dirinya. Dia adalah adik dari pengusaha terkenal "Sharingan Corp Cooporation". Ia kini berada di tahun keduanya di SMA Konoha Gakuren.

Di sebelah kanannya, ada sepupunya Uciha Madara seorang desainer terkenal. Tingginya lebih 5'inchi dari Sasuke, rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung ia ikat secara asal hingga meninggalkan kesan Bad Boy. Tatapan matanya tajam, namun mimik mukanya lebih berekspresi, tidak seperti Sasuke yang selalu memasang muka datar atau sinis.

Di sebelah kiri Sasuke ada sahabat tercintanya yang baru pindah ke Konoha Gakuren dua hari yang lalu, Akasuna Gaara. Pemilik dan penanggung jawab pabrik "Suna'Sand" yang dulunya milik keluarganya. Perawakannya memang tidak setinggi Sasuke maupun Madara, namun dia mempunyai kapasitas Otak yang lebih dari mereka berdua. Warna rambutnya Merah darah, serta di pelipis kanannya terdapat sebuah tato bertuliskan 'Ai'.

Tinggal satu orang yang duduk di depan Sasuke sekaligus memunggungi Dapur Caffee. Namanya Itachi Uciha, Ceo "Sharingan Corp Cooperation" sekaligus kakak dari Sasuke Uciha. Umur mereka hanya terpaut 5 tahun. Perawakannya pun terlihat hampir sama, namun jelas lebih tinggi dan berisi Itachi. Selain itu, mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti kembar. Kecuali mimik wajah, Itachi terlihat lebih bersahabat dari pada ketiganya.

Di akhir pekan seperti ini, mereka memang selalu menyempatkan untuk pergi bersama -Kecuali Gaara, yang baru kali ini pergi bersama mereka- untuk melepas penat. Namun berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, karena akhir pekan ini diisi oleh ketiganya -plus gaara- untuk mencoba ke sebuah Caffee milik salah satu teman Itachi dan merupakan kakak angkat dari Gaara. Akasuna Sasori, begitulah panggilan bagi pemilik Pain Caffee tersebut.

Obito yang bertugas menanyakan pesanan pelanggan menghampiri meja No.7 tersebut dengan Book Menu yang ada di dekapannya.

"Selamat Sore, Selamat datang di Pain Caffee. Silakhan memesan !"

Diawali dengan sapaan yang ramah seraya menyerahkan buku menu dan diselingi senyuman kecil, Obito mulai mengambil Note kecil dan Bulpoint yang ada di sakunya dan mulai menulis pasanan yang di ucapkan oleh ke empat pemuda tersebut.

"Ehm aku Ice Blended Mocha dan Peach Melba" Sasuke yang mengambil buku menu terlebih dahulu langsung memesan

"Gaara, kau pesan apa"

"Frozen Hot Chocolate dan Coupe Romanof"

"Nii-san, kau pesan apa ?"

"Emm Punch lemoned dan Blackforest with Strawberry sauce saja"

"Kau, madara ?"

"Aku pesan Hot Coffee with Marshmallow dan Baked Alaska"

Selesai menyebutkan pesanannya masing-masing, sasuke mengembalikan buku menu kepada Obito

"Baiklah tuan, akan saya ulangi. Ice Blended Mocha dan Peach Melba. Frozen Hot Chocolate dan Coupe Romanof. Punch Lemoned dan Blackforest with Strawberry Sauce. Terakhir Hot Coffee with Marshmallow dan Baked Alaska. Apa ada tambahan ?"

Madara mengangkat tangannya

"Ya, tuan. Anda mau tambah ?"

"Boleh aku memesanmu ?"

Plakk

Suara tangan yang beradu dengan kepala Madara seketika membuat pemilik kepala tersebut mengadu. Sang pelaku yang ternyata Itachi memberikan deathlager kepada Madara.

"Apa-apa'an kau Itachi. Sakit bodoh, ish."

"Apa kau mau yang lebih sakit, Madara"  
Seketika Madara bungkam, semua keluarga Uciha tau kalau Itachi adalah orang yang tidak suka dibantah, sekalinya kau melawan maka nyawa melayang.  
Obito yang menjadi saksi mata pemukulan tersebut mengernyit pelan sebelum kembali membuka suara.

"Ekhm baiklah, pesanan akan segera datang" sambil memberikan senyum manis, iapun menuju ke dapur Caffe untuk memberikan catatan pesanan kepada Kisame dan Zetsu.  
Setelah Obito pergi, giliran Sasuke yang memukul kepala Madara

Plak

"Aww, apa-apa'an kau Sasuke. Kau ada masalah denganku hah !"  
Sasuke menatap Madara sinis "Jangan membuat malu keluarga Uciha, Madara"  
Madara yang tidak terima reflek menggebrak meja

"Apa maksudmu bocah ?"

"Menggoda seorang Waiter, apa kau tidak punya malu heh. Kami tau kau Gay, tapi jangan sampai membuat malu kami"  
Urat kesabaraan mulai putus, ia bangun dari dari tempat duduknya dan mencengkram baju depan Sasuke.

"Hey Bocah, tau apa kau tentang aku hah. Kau hanya anak ingusan yang berlindung dibawah kakakmu, jadi lebih baik kau diam saja"  
Sasuke ikut tersulut "Apa, apa maksudmu. Kau menghinaku hah"

"Owh, apa tuan muda Sasuke ini merasa. Syukurlah ia ingat kalau ia hanyalah anak manja"

"What the Fuck, Bastard you Madara"

" **Hentikan** "  
Madara melepaskan cengkramannya dan mulai duduk kembali ketempatnya, begitupula Sasuke.  
Itachi menghela nafas lelah, tangannya mengusap pelipisnya yang pening.

"Kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar. Kau Sasuke, jangan suka memancing amarah orang. Dan kau Madara, jangan terpancing kata-kata konyol seperti itu, bodoh. Kalian tidak tau kalau kita jadi tontonan orang sekitar, dan kau Gaara. Kenapa kau diam saja ! Seharusnya kau itu-"

"Ano, sumimasen. Ini pesanannya"  
Kini giliran Itachi yang geram, kata-katanya dipotong seenaknya. Apa dia tidak tau kalau dia seorang Uciha.

Dengan perlahan Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang, dimana seorang pelayan berambut pirang panjang di kuncit tengah berdiri dengan tangan memegang troli makanan.  
Pelayan itu tersenyum kecil dan mulai menata makanan yang ada di troli ke atas meja mereka. Selesai melakukan tugasnya ia hendak kembali ke Dapur Caffee namun tangannya dicekal oleh Itachi

"Hei nona, apa kau tau tidak sopan memotong pembicaraan seseorang"

"Eh sumim- Apa ? Apa maksudmu nona ? Kau tidak liat aku pakai celana hah, kau tidak liat ini tulisan apa, perlu kubacakan, ini kata W.A.I.T.E.R. apa kurang jelas ? Apa kau tidak liat dadaku rata ? Dasar orang buta"

Itachi yang mau melabrak orang yang seenaknya memotong perkataannya malah balik dilabrak langsung shock, mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak jadi, dan itu terjadi berkali-kali membuat Itachi terlihat seperti ikan yang melompat kedaratan. Tak jauh berbeda, ketiga temannya hanya bisa menganga melihat Itachi di labrak oleh Waiter tak dikenal tersebut. Sedangkan ke-empatnya masih terdiam, Deidara selaku waiter yang dikira nona itu langsung pergi meninggalkan meja tersebut dan otomatis cekalan tangan Itachi terlepas, sekaligus mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Melihat waiter itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya membuat Itachi menggeram kesal

"Kuso. Dasar pelayan gila. Mana aku tau kalau dia laki-laki, rambutnya saja lebih panjang dari Okka-san."  
Gaara yang sudah sadar dari rasa keterkejutannya mulai memakan Coupe Romanof miliknya dengan tenang seraya mendengar ocehan Itachi. Tangan kirinya menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

"Sasuke, kalau kau tidak mau sini kuhabiskan"  
Dengan reflek, Sasuke mendekap Peach Melba miliknya. Gaara yang melihatnya hanya mencibir pelan 'sudah bangun rupanya'.

Akhirnya setelah lelah mengumpat sana-sini, Itachi mulai menikmati pesanannya dengan hening, begitu pula dengan ketiganya.

Hari sudah bertambah sore, ke empat pemuda tersebut segera bergegas untuk pulang. Itachi yang bertugas membayar semua pesanan mereka pergi kearah kasir terlebih dahulu. Selesai membayar semua pesanannya, Itachi hendak kembali ke tempat teman-temannya, namun kemudian ia kembali

Konan yang melihatnya mengernyitkan dahi "Ada apa tuan ?"

"Apa kau tau siapa nama Waiter berambut kuning panjang disini"

"Ohh namanya Deidara, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

"Tidak, terima kasih"

Itachi yang sudah mendapatkan nama dari orang yang membuatnya kesal tersenyum sinis, seraya berjalan menuju teman-temannya ia mulai berpikir

" _Tunggu saja pembalasanku Deidara"_


End file.
